The present invention pertains to agricultural equipment, i.e., a vehicle, of the type used for handling baled hay. More particularly, the vehicle of the instant invention is designed to pick up, load and stack large bales of hay.
Recent developments in the field of agriculture have resulted in a concept of forming hay into bales which have dimensions on the order of 3 feet by 4 feet by 8 feet. These so-called "big bales" are considered a more efficient way of handling cut hay. One big bale is equal to approximately 24 conventional size bales. Big bales produce a more compact, weather-tight stack than do conventional size bales. The big bales also require less twine or baling wire than do a comparable volume of conventional bales.
Handling big bales is not, however, an easy task. Big bales weigh 1,500 to 2,000 pounds, depending on the moisture content of the hay. Conventional bales may be loaded on hay wagons by a conveyor system, generally with a manual assist by a field hand. Conventional bales may be manually stacked in a hay wagon which may or may not incorporate some form of automatic off-loading system. Such is not the case with big bales.
A preferred embodiment of the instant invention includes a self-powered chassis with a conveyor system and a pivoting, load-carrying box. One field hand may, through the use of this vehicle, pick up baled hay in the field, load it onto the vehicl transport the bales of hay to a stacking site, and off-load six to eight bales of hay, comprising up to six tons of hay. The bales are rotated 180.degree. about their transverse axis by the time they are off-loaded, causing the side of the bale which was on the ground in the field to be on the top when the bales are off-loaded. Once big bales are stacked, they are considerably more stable than are conventional size bales, which generally require a criss-cross stacking pattern to provide stability.
A general object of the invention is to provide a vehicle which may be operated by a single person and which will load, order and off-load big bales of hay.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an agricultural vehicle which will arrange big bales of hay in a compact, weather-tight stack.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an agricultural vehicle which will arrange big bales of hay in a stable stack.
Various other objects and advantages which are attained by the vehicle of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.